Bloodveld
Bloodveld require 50 Slayer to kill and are pinkish creatures that ugh... WOAH!!! Damn, don't look at that thing! Or else its image will be burned into your longterm memory and your relatives will start to have dreams in which they see bloodveld do naughty things with fruits and vegetables! So please, if you wish to enjoy Prunescape and have a stable mind, DO NOT LOOK DIRECTLY AT THEM! There are some things in this world that you just can not unsee, (well I suppose you could unsee them, but that would require years of mindfucking therapy or laser eye surgery of some sort.) These monsters are just plain disgusting. Being able to stare at bloodveld without puking or feeling an urge to tear limbs off of the nearest infant can only mean one of the following: *You are one of these, in which case your disgusting habit is working to your advantage. However, you may find yourself no longer hanging around the Saradomin GWD as much and instead taking up residence in the Slayer Tower. *Even worse, you're one of these freaks. To you, it'll seem as if you've found a perfect mirror (one that doesn't shatter as you slurp your tongue and spew out saliva whenever you see anything that looks remotely like a golden crown(this includes rubber ducks and slices of cheese.)) Fighting Bloodveld Bloodveld can be found in the Slayer Tower, Godwars Dungeon and the dungeon underneath Meiyerditch. These creatures fight with magic-based melee and have a large amount of hitpoints(meaning they're good exp if you can kill them fast enough.) At the Slayer tower, the bloodvelds will usually be fairly crowded(sometimes by idiots who wear melee armour and panic when the velds start to P0\/\//\/ them.) If you have done Legacy of Seergaze, the bloodveld underneath Meiyerditch are recommended since they usually are not crowded and can be cannoned. For players with defence that is not high enough to survive the velds's attacks and/or hideous (non)physical appearance, ranging bloodveld from a safespot is the mainstream strategy. This works well since you don't have to worry about food or what the bloodveld may try to do with their tongue. If meleeing, the only melee armour you should consider using is guthans(and even then, that kind of fails because it's slow and you don't get the bonus from your slayer helmet.) Generally, magic-resistant equipment such as dragonhide or karils are worn and a healing familiar is summoned. Bloodveld are weak to slash attacks so go crazy. Who knows? That BGS spec just might hit! If you are meleeing and find that your ass is being handed to you(along with the rest of your (now) disfigured body,) then you might want to consider picking up their bones and casting bones to peaches and/or having the enhanced excalibur handy for its healing special attack. The fastest (and probably best) way finish a bloodveld task is to set up a cannon and just BAMBAMSHOOT'EMUP! Not only does this mean faster Slayer exp, but it also means that you don't actually have to look at the bloodveld when you kill them. (Note: this only works in the Meiyerditch dungeon.) Worthwhile Drops The drops of bloodveld are... not that great. Just the fact that the disgusting filth is dead should be good enough. Oh wait a second, they respawn! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! MY EYES!!!! MY EYES!!!!: Weapons and Armour *Dragon spear(bloody spear...) *Rune spear(stalking the d spear yet again.) *Rune med veld helm(be sure to have accept aids off when you kill these.) *Rune full helm(You don't want to know where this has been) *Black African-American Boots(don't pick these up, they don't have a potential value of 75k.) *Shield left half(Must this be EVERYWHERE?!) Runes *60 fire runes(Runey tunes!) *3,10 or 30 blood runes(blood, it's in you to give, deposit these in the nearest blood bank, if it is one with a sharp PIN, you can get even more blood out!) Herbs *Grimy irit *Bloody kwuarm *Veldy lantadyme *Bloo ranarr *DVd warf weed *Cadantine of Eld Other Drops *Bones(if you are using bones to peaches to heal) *Meat pizza(if you need it) *Half of a key sentence *Starved ancient effigy (I save you from the clutches of a disgusting fleshbag and yet you still demand brains?! Maybe next time I won't bother picking you up! How do you like that?) Trivia *Chuck Norris once roundhouse kicked a bloodveld. It disintegrated but Norris was so disgusted by its physique that he actually began to sweat. He immediately used his sweat to wash his feet and added bloodveld to his banned slayer task list. To this day, they are the only task on his list. *Bloodveld are affected by the effects of silverlight and darklight. This is because, at first, Jagex was going to be lazy and give them the exact same drops as Lesser Demons. *It is possible that bloodveld were originally the Runefappers whose hands were sliced off by Mugger level 6. The body of a bloodveld seems to be similar to that of a severely obese white male without hands, hair or feet. *Instead of Bloodveld, you can choose to kill Mutated Bloodveld, these were bloodvelds that transformed while looking for information about X-Men. This search went horribly wrong because when typing "X-Men" into a search engine, they forgot to include the hyphen! Category:Slayer Monsters